Face your fear
by addiepopx
Summary: The Victorious Gang prepare to face their fears. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my 4th story. I hope you enjoyed it. My style and setting it out is like putting everything in small paragraphs. I find it easier for people to read. Anyway READ AND REVIEW! Thanks (:

**Nobody's POV**

The Victorious gang walked in the entrance of Hollywood Arts High School. Tori Vega walked up to her locker when the Cat came up.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said.

"Uh, hey. What's with the excitement?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. But you see, this morning. I put my cereal in the bowl, and I went to get milk from the fridge, but I realised there was no more milk left. So I had to eat my cereal with no milk and it tasted disgusting. So after a few minutes I felt barf come up my throat so I ran to-"

"Cat! I don't care now." Tori yelled.

Cat walked away and Tori got her books and headed to class.

"Right everybody. Today we are going to do an improv. Uh, Cat come up and choose your actors." Sikowitz said.

"Alright. Andre,Beck,Jade,Robbie and Tori." Cat replied.

"You first Cat! Start with .. 'O' " yelled Sikowitz

Cat: "Ok!"

Jade: "Please stop acting so weird."

Beck: "Questioning people like that is rude Jade."

Tori: "Riightt.."

Robbie: "StoP! Let's change the subject."

Andre: "Thank you!"

"Cat back to you!" Sikowitz shouted.

Cat: "Don't yell at me!"

"Pssst! Cat your out. It was meant to start with 'U' !" said Sikowitz.

"Nooo!" Cat sobbed.

"Anyway. Jade 'U' !"

Jade: "U should be quiet."

Beck: "Vending machines are the BEST place for you to live Jade if you act like that."

Tori: "Whaaat?"

Robbie: "Xylophones are bad instruments."

Andre: "I know! That's why I play the keyboard!"

"Pssst! You're out!"

"Oh maan."

"Jade you're back with 'Y' !"

Jade: "Y me?"

Beck: "Just suck it up Jade. It's you, nothing you can do about it."

"Pssst! You're out."

"Nothing I can do about it huh?"

"Psst Jade you're out!"

"Grrr ... "

Beck gave a smirk.

"Anyway Tori! 'Z' !"

Tori: "Zok!"

Robbie: "Zok?"

'Psst! Robbie you're out!"

"Andre! with 'A' !"

Andre: "Aaah .. just you and me huh?"

Tori: "But I guess it would be good if you just let me win."

Andre: "Cmon, you wish jellyfish"

Tori: "da .. da ... da ..."

Andre: "Eh eh . Nice singing voice."

Tori: "Forget it."

Andre: "Great."

***ring* *ring* *ring***

"Sorry, class dismissed. You both win."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tori's place<span>**

The whole gang was over Tori's house to have "The talk."

"It's ... Face your fear week." said Jade.

"I know. That's why we are at my place Jade." Tori replied.

"Be quiet Vega."

"Anyway we will share our fears and then tomorrow Trina said she will drive us to the places we need to go to 'Face your fear'. " Tori said ignoring Jade.

"Cat, what's your fear?"

"Ummm ... I guess it would be ... sharks."

"Okaaay. What about you Andre?"

"Eh , it'd have to be cockoroaches"

"Um . Okaaay, Robbie?"

"Sleeping in the darkest forest in the world, ALL BY MYSELF."

"Okaay, Beck?"

"Going sky-diving."

"Okaay and Jade?"

"Nothing."

"Cmon. There has to be something."

"Okay. The colour pink."

"Okaay. Well my fear is jumping off a cliff."

"Tomorrow. Be ready guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the first chapter. Yeah it was sort of boring but this chapter would be way more better. So Review please! Please no bad reviews or else i will report u. (unless you're telling me what I did wrong). Don't like. Don't read.

**Nobody's POV**

The Gang arrived at Tori's house at 5am in the morning.

"Ugh, I could of been sleeping right now." Jade said.

"Pssh ... get over it. You're facing your fear last so you should be happy." Tori replied.

"Anyway Cat. You're first. So your fear was sharks?"

"Yeah." Cat said shaking.

"Alright we're going to the extreme shark diving." Trina said.

"What is that?" Cat asked.

"Oh. It's when you are in a pool full of sharks. Like real sharks."

"NO NO NO NO!" said Cat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nobody's POV<span>**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" they all screamed at Trina.

"NO! Wait another 15 minutes and we'll be there." Trina said frustrated.

"Well drive faster!" Jade yelled.

"NO!" Trina said, "I can sing for you if you want?"

"NO!" The rest of the gang yelled.

***15 mins later***

"We are here!" Trina yelled.

"Yay!" screamed everyone except for Cat.

"Cat , it won't be so bad when its over and done with." Tori told her patting her back.

"Thanks Tori."

They walked in and Cat payed 50 dollars. She will totally regret that later on. Cat put on her scuba gear and hopped in the water.

"OOh .. Sharkies! What? SHARKIES? AAAHH!" Cat thought.

But she was handcuffed to the wall. She was shaking her head so bad but she had to stay there for 20 mins.

"Just hang in there Cat!" Robbie said.

"Yeah, keep calm so the sharks won't even notice you!" Andre yelled.

***20 mins later***

* * *

><p>Cat got released free and she swam out of the water.<p>

"OMG!" Cat said.

"What?" asked Trina.

"That was the scariest thing ever. I am not doing that again!" Cat replied.

"Don't worry. You won't." said Tori.

Cat wrapped herself with a towel and dried herself before dressing back up in her fuschia pink singlet and her blue denim shorts.

"Alright! Let's go! We gotta do Andre's next! We've got Andre and Robbie to do today because it's already 10am and we got to get back home at 5pm. We can't do everyone today. So Jade, Tori and Beck are lucky that they will do theirs tomorrow." Trina yelled.

"Alright Bossy." said Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So how is the story so far? Revieww pleassee! And if you Don't like. Don't read. Enjoy!

**Nobody's POV**

The Victorious Gang were in the van 5 mins away from the garbage tip.

"Are we there yet?" Cat asked still a bit wet from the shark dive.

"Nearly. Are you pumped Andre? We're gonna leave you in this place full of cockaroaches for 10 mins." Tori asked.

"No. Why on earth would I be pumped?" Andre yelled getting even more scared.

***5 mins later***

"We are here!" Trina shouted.

"... at the garbage disposal." Andre said about to burst in tears.

"Look here. About 50 cockaroaches in this corner. Perfect." said Jade.

"Alright. Get in there Andre" said Trina.

"Ok. Bye." said Andre with the most scared face ever.

* * *

><p>"Help." shrieked Andre. But no one was there.<p>

The rest of the gang went to get a coffee.

A cockaroach went up Andre's sleeve and nipped at his shoulder.

"Ouch!" yelled Andre, "Let me go, Let me go!"

Suddenly a couple more cockies ran up Andre's pants. "Oww!" yelled Andre as a cockaroach bit his _part._

Andre started looking like a fool jumping up and down shaking his butt to get all of the cockies out of his pants. All the people passing by stared.

***10 mins later***

The rest of the gang arrived.

"So how was-" Tori said but she stopped as she saw Andre shaking at a corner with his arms around his legs.

"You're back!" yelled Andre, "Let's go and do Beck's, NOW!"

"Oh fine.." replied Trina.

"So what was your's Beck?" Trina asked.

"Oh, um it was sky-diving." Beck replied already scared.

"Ok. I have a friend.. Hey Tori you know Natasha? My friend from primary school?" Trina asked Tori.

"Yeaah. What about her?" Tori said.

"Oh, she knows a place where you can go skydiving. I'm pretty sure the plane goes up no higher then 400 metres. But it's totally safe. You've got like 5 safety things that they provide. They are a harness, a parachute, a person with you on the way down, a backpack and yourself." Trina told Beck.

"Okay. So let's go!" said Robbie who was being pretty quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **How's the story? Happy Easter everybody! Hope you like this chapter. This is Beck's fear that is in this chapter. Anyway review please! Don't like. Don't read.

**Nobody's POV**

"Trina! Drive faster!" Tori yelled when Trina was driving at 70kph.

"No. Drive slower." said Beck.

"Your call." said Trina and she began to drive at 50kph.

"Ugh. Beck." Tori groaned.

Trina began to drive back to 70kph.

"Are you ready Beck?" Cat asked giggling.

"No." Beck replied getting more and more scared every second.

"Don't worry Oliver. We'll be there is 5 minutes." Trina yelled while driving.

"Since when did you call me by my last name?" Beck asked Trina.

"I don't know, about 15 seconds ago?" Trina said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Beck grunted.

***5 mins later***

Beck walked in the lobby and went up the elevator to get on floor 6. The rest of the gang went outside waiting for Beck's plane to pop out of the blue.

"Look!" Robbie pointed. He pointed to a plane coming by. The exit door was open and Jade caught a sight of Beck waving and shaking so she waved back.

"Beck's been scared of skydiving for years. It's pretty funny to find one of my best friends doing it." yelled Andre.

5 minutes after, Jade caught a teenager jump out screaming like a little 5 yr old girl. It was Beck.

"Guys look its Beck!" Jade yelled.

"Naa Jade, it's spider-man." Tori replied.

"Waaatch it Vega..."

When Jade looked back up she couldn't see Beck. Where did he go? Suddenly she heard a thump on the ground. Beck just landed.

"Well that was fun! Well... Sorta. A little bit. No it was not fun." Beck said about to puke.

It was 5pm and Trina was getting tired.

"Alrighty! You ready to go home? It's home time. I'm getting tired. We still got tomorrow to do!" Trina said while yawning.

"Okay. Whoof, that was tough." Beck told Andre.

* * *

><p>They hopped in Trina's car and they drove for half an hour non-stop.<p>

"Alright. Here we are at Beck's place." Trina said.

Beck and Jade jumped out of the car and went in Beck's RV to get some sleep.

Trina drove to Andre's house and he jumped out of the car and walked to the front porch.

She drove everyone home and drove her and Tori to the Vega Residence.

"We're here Tori. Had fun?" Trina asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Tori said and she hugged Trina.

"Aaaaaw." Mrs and Mr Vega said. Trina and Tori didn't even notice that they were watching them.

They went upstairs to bed and fell asleep missing out on dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey! Here's another chapter of Face your fear! This chapter does not include any face your fears yet because otherwise the chapter will be super long and fanfictioners will get bored. So hopefully this isn't boring for you. It's just a chapter of a daily life of the gang. Don't like. Don't read. But I strongly suggest you read it. LOL.  
><strong><span>Nobody's POV<span>**

It was a bright sunday morning when the amazing Tori Vega woke up.

**CLASH! BANG! BOOM! BRRRGGHH!**

Tori was thinking what on earth could that be? Tori walked down the stairs and saw Trina cooking breakfast.

"Oh morning Tor." Trina said while clashing and banging the pots and pans together.

"Morning. What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Well what do you think? I'm cooking!" Trina replied.

Suddenly Trina started singing a chant that would blow your eardrums out in 5 seconds! It went a little something like this:

"I'm cooking in the kitchen.. cooking in the kitchen ... I'm cooking some pancakes ... cooking some pancakes... I'm putting some mixture... putting some mixture... into the pan... into the pan.."

"SHUUUSSSH!" yelled Tori.

"Alright! Anyway mum and dad won't be here this week because they went on a vacation to Venice Beach. Ooo laa laa." Trina said, "So I will be cooking! Yaay! Today's special is pancakes!"

Eww.. Tori hated pancakes. Especially Trina version. Because 1, she can't cook! 2, she makes too much noise! and 3, It takes her 500 days to cook one pancake.

"Um, Trina, I think i'll skip breakfast today. Uh, i've got an assignment to do with Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie."

"Tori! But it's Trina's Special Breakfast today. Fine. Walk away. Be that way! Anyway is that thing about the face your fear thing? Well, I won't drive you!" Trina yelled.

Tori ran upstairs. She didn't care. She knew that Trina would drive them no matter what. Or else she would get in big trouble! Tori turned on her laptop, typed in her password and logged on chat. She saw Andre, Beck and Cat on. She gave them a call.

Andre: Oh well hello Tori.  
>Cat: Hey Tori!<br>Beck: Hey Tor.  
>Tori: Hey guys! Anyway we need Jade and Robbie on. But they're not. :(<br>Beck: Okay, I'll give Jade a call.  
>Andre: And I'll give Robbie a call.<br>Cat: Okay! So ... what was Robbie's fear?  
>Tori: It was um ... staying in the darkest forest by yourself for a day.<br>Cat: Oooh. Scary!  
><strong>*ScissorLuv online*<br>**Cat: Hey Jade!  
>Tori: Hello :L<br>Andre: Hello. Uh, just finished calling Robbie. He'll be on in a sec.  
>Beck: Hey Jade.<br>Jade: Hey guys. Vega. :L  
><strong>*LilStephanie21 online*<br>**Robbie: Hello people.  
>Tori: Omg, you still use that name!<br>Robbie: Well yeah, anyway what we doing today?  
>Cat: Assignment.<br>Andre: Yeah.  
>Beck: Sorry I was a bit quiet. I went to get a cup of tea.<br>Jade: Oh, so you think you can just go and get a cup of tea without asking me huh? Well think again!  
>Beck: Jade, I'm 16 years old now. I believe I can get a cup of tea without permission from you.<br>Jade: And what if you burnt yourself while boiling hot water?  
>Beck: I come to be a very careful man.<br>Jade: Really? I am too you know. I'm come to be a very careful man. So would you just learn to ask for permission before doing anything!  
>Beck: So you want me to ask you permission before I can go to the toilet? And you call yourself careful? You hold scissors everywhere. Not careful! And haha. You're a man? Never knew!<br>Jade: Yes you do have to ask me before you can go to the toilet. And yes I am careful. What if you slipped in the toilet? I am not a man!  
>Beck: OMG! Just... be quiet.<br>Jade: NO!  
>Beck: Excuse me?<br>Jade: Excuse youself man!  
>Beck: No, because I asked you first.<br>Jade: Stop fighting me!  
>Beck: You stop fighting me!<br>Jade: No, because I asked you first!  
>Beck: Don't copy my phrase!<br>Jade: Well I just did, so what you gonna do about it?  
>Beck: I wish I never called you to get on the computer!<br>Jade: OMG! So it's my fault huh? It's your fault! Not mine!  
>Beck: Excuse me, you're being ridiculous! If you didn't say "oh, so you think you can get a cup of tea without asking me to huh?" then this argument wouldn't of existed!<br>Jade: Well, you do have to ask for permission.  
>Beck: I don't want to. Now if you would let me have my FIRST sip of my tea that would be great.<br>Jade: Don't you dare drink from that without my permission!  
>Beck: Fine, to get this done with. May I please drink my tea?<br>Jade: ...NO.  
>Beck: Jade! Too bad. 3...2..1.. SIP!<br>Jade: Beck! No! Don't you dare.  
>Beck: I already did.<br>Jade. URGH! YOU ARE SOOO ANNOYING!  
>Beck: Calm yourself. I was kidding. I didn't sip yet. But I'm going to!<br>Jade: OMG. Fine drink it. And if you get sick or something happens like you spill it on your lap, it's not my fault!  
>Beck: I know. What's with your mood swings!<br>Jade: Excuse me, but I do not have mood swings. I am born to be angry.  
>Beck: Well don't be.<br>Jade: How can I not? Baby I was boorn this way.  
>Beck: Don't be Lady Gaga now! I'm not saying she's bad. I like her. But seriously don't.<br>Jade: Oh so you like Lady Gaga better than me? OMG I'm so angry.  
>Beck: No, I meant ... oh you know what. Don't worry. I'm logging off. BYE.<br>***Beck offline***

Andre: Woah.  
>Cat: OMGEE!<br>Robbie: What a fight.  
>Tori: HAHAHAHA! BEST FIGHT EVER!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LOL AT TORI. I KNOW. THE MOST RANDOMEST CHAPTER EVER. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Please no bad reviews! :L<strong>


End file.
